Shattered Glass of the Past
by snowpeachu
Summary: I wonder if fallen angels ever had to feel this way?


A usual evening at Numazu.

Everything is quiet as it seems to be. Waves hitting the shores back and forth as they leave their marks upon the sands as a reminder of their coexisting relationship between the land and the water. Sea breeze giving off a cold yet comfortable atmosphere across the entire town.

But not for her.

"Lily, can you stop changing channels? Oh hey, that's my favorite show! Aww..." A certain girl with a bun on her hair on the couch in an Indian sit asking a crimson haired girl beside her. The midnight blue haired girl looks at her seatmate that mindlessly clicking the button on the remote control, desperate to find a channel that will catch her interest. And by the looks of her, she doesn't seem to be accepting any presence around her.

The face of someone who locks him or herself away from everything.

A hint of emptiness, ignorance and grief.

"Lily..."

The television kept switching channels as Lily's taps on the remote gets a bit rough every time she doesn't get a satisfied through the search. Rapid taps can be felt across the living room while her seatmate gets uneasy from it, curling herself at the couch while looking at the screen. It's not possible for it to be this loud. Maybe it was just Yoshiko's imagination but damn, she pretty sure is nervous about what's gonna happen next.

But then the switching stops.

Everything suddenly felt heavy around them. It feels like the whole world is wanting to stress their way out of the current situation.

But, maybe...

"Oh!"

Yoshiko's eyes sparkles as she saw a strawberry cake across the screen. Pink icing over the surface as the chocolate overflows between two cake layers with strawberries on top. A perfectly designed strawberry chocolate cake. Her whole mouth felt like chewing and swallowing the strawberries which made her giggle out of her exciting lovely thoughts. She drools over the sight, wondering if the possibilities of her tasting it.

Or probably, she never would, nor need it.

But that doesn't matter.

She needs to do something more essential than that.

And right now, the outlook doesn't seem to be right.

The strawberry lover slowly looked at her left, wondering if a certain redhead was still there, functioning right.

Wondering if she was still alright.

As it turns out, Riko seemed to be in a calm demeanor while looking at the screen. Her mouth was open for a bit. A face of a delighted person. But Yoshiko can't seem to see her eyes. All she can see was her clip on her side hiding her beautiful attractive amber eyes. "Riko..." Curiosity always kills the cat. She slowly crawled her way to the opposite side of the couch, wanting to look at Riko's mysterious hiding eyes. But as soon as she tried to gently shove her crimson yet silky hair, The redhead stood up and walked her way upstairs. "Lily!"

A fallen angel by her mind, a normal high-school girl by her heart. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to stay with her yet she knew that handling the pianist's unbearable feelings were futile.

But, curiosity always kills the cat.

Yoshiko leisurely made her way upstairs. Riko's door to her bedroom was open, which made the latter give her the urge to stick on her motive.

Every step felt on her way to the pianist's felt like a loud thud banging through the ground.

No matter how hard she tries to keep her footsteps quiet, the sound internally echoes through her ears repeatedly as she closes the gap between her and the doorway.

"L-Lily?" She tried to reach out for the pianist's acknowledgement to her, but there was no response.

Yoshiko approaches the doorway and peeks inside, only to see her beloved little demon opening the cover to the piano keys. Riko sat down at her piano bench. The moonlight strikes down her skin from the sliding door beside her bedroom, making her light, soft skin sparkle at contact. She took a deep breath only to find herself playing a song that she and a certain someone existing behind her won't be able to forget.

The song where she wasn't even there to perform to.

Right now, Yoshiko was curious and nervous at the same time. She already knew what's gonna happen sooner or later.

And by the time that happens,

She already knew that there's nothing she can do about it.

Everything she does, no matter how much effort she gives, even for the best, they're all pointless.

And then it happens.

A horrifying scream was heard across the block as the pianist breaks down from playing the piano. An anticipated scene. Nothing she can do about it.

"Riko!" She rushed her way through the terrified pianist. Yoshiko hugged her tenderly while she gave Riko headpats that would make her feel better. "It's okay Lily..."

But she would probably won't feel nothing at all.

"I'm sorry! It's all my fault! I shouldn't have ran away from you!" The midnight haired girl felt like she was stabbed for a moment. The scars of the past started flashing all over her eyes and mind.

The moment her and Riko's life was changed forever.

It was a harsh Tuesday afternoon. The rain was raging down like beast in outrage. Yoshiko had to find Riko under the foggy atmosphere. She kept calling Riko's name, numerous as a matter of fact, she can't even keep on track on how much she had said, or she was just busy finding the pianist under a crazy summer storm. After all, she holds most of the world's bad luck right in her hands. Looking down the rood, She sees the girl she was finding for the whole time.

"Riko!" She ran as fast as she could. Avoiding not to slip and fall but going faster than she could at the same time. By that time she didn't knew what's gonna happen next.

But as Yoshiko tried to cross the road, she can hear a sound of a big vehicle coming up on her left.

She didn't had any time to do anything about it. All she felt was nothing.

Nothing but pain.

All she can hear was the sound of someone calling out her name.

She wondered if she can call back as well.

But when she tried to call out lately,

There was no response.

 _Maybe not._ She thought. The girl had no power to speak from the pain at all. Dripped on her own blood under a sorrowful rain.

It was a harsh Tuesday afternoon.

 _Truly harsh._

Yoshiko looked at the the pianist's bed to see the photo of her eating ice cream with Riko together. The frame was broken and the glass were filled with cracks.

That's right.

Even their relationship to each other went down like a broken glass.

Even if you did fix it, the cracks of the bitter past will always be there.

No matter how hard you try to erase it, the faults will always be there to haunt you.

The scars and cracks will always be visible and will never be erased from our naked eyes.

"No it's not your fault Lily!" The fallen angel's voice was in the verge of crying when she tried to make her little demon feel better. Guilt started crawling all over her skin. Yoshiko never wanted Riko to blame herself. After all, the excruciating pain that prickles ends up somewhere inside her chest.

"I'm sorry I never accepted your reassurance." She didn't want the pianist to say all of this. "It's okay Lily, I understand." She felt tears escaping in both corners of her eyes. Neither of them were to blame.

"If it wasn't for me," Riko tried her best to speak while she was crying.

"No, no, no, it's not your fault." She didn't want to hear it. She can feel her hug tightening as she braced herself from the words she would hear.

From the ones she loves.

"If it wasn't for me, you would still be here right beside me."

Those words felt like heaven and earth were hitting her at the same time. "I'm still here Lily..." Yoshiko never wanted Riko to carry the burden by herself and let her suffer for the rest of her life.

And the worst of all, no matter how hard she tries,

No matter how hard she begs for happiness for the latter,

No matter how hard she reaches out,

It's no use.

 _If it wasn't for that competition, you wouldn't be blaming yourself._

 _If it wasn't for me trying to cheer you up when you wanted to be alone all by yourself, you shouldn't have been mad and ran away._

 _If it wasn't for that damn truck running on high speed while the rain was harshly falling down._

 _I would still be existing in front of your eyes._

 _In the end, am I everything to blame here?_

"I miss you, Yocchan..." The pianist was calmed down after the sudden outburst. After everything that happened, Things won't be the same as it is.

A lost soul trying to her best to put the reason behind her death at ease. Trying her best to give her everything she got just to be seen again.

A harsh fate. A cruel world filled with undeniable truths. A night in Numazu would never feel the same for them again even though they try their best to feed themselves with encouraging thoughts that everything would be alright.

 _I wonder if fallen angels ever had to feel this_ way? The fallen angel on foot held her dear pianist on her hands as she closed her eyes and burrows her face from the painful sight.

"I miss you too, Lily."

 _Because if it does, I would never let myself be one anymore._

* * *

 _A/N:_ I should stop making night scenes I always end up with something like this aaaaaAAaA


End file.
